


Beginnings

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Alec helps Izzy move in to her new apartment, and runs into her new neighbor, Magnus.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long week for me, so I ended up writing this at the last minute. I also kept switching tenses, which was really annoying. Hope you enjoy this though! :)

Izzy opened the door and stepped inside.

She’d picked this apartment because of the row of tall windows across from the kitchen, and right now, with the early morning light streaming in, catching on the faucet and the sink and the silver light fixtures, it looked bright and shiny, and it felt like so much open space.

Alec walked in behind her, setting down the first of the boxes on the kitchen counter. He looked around the kitchen slash living area, and slowly nodded his head in approval.

“Looks nice.”

Izzy smiled at him, and began to walk over to the windows, looking out at the bright spring morning. Watching her, Alec said, “Why don’t you look around for a minute? I’ll get some more boxes.”

Izzy gave him a grateful smile, hands on the windowsill. “Thanks, Alec.”

Alec nodded and went back out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him and walking right into someone walking in the opposite direction. Alec stumbled back, saying, “Sorry.”

The man in front of him, however, seemed hardly fazed, stepping back a little and looking him up and down, smirking. He looked back up into Alec’s eyes, and Alec could see the gold on his eyelids that matched the shimmer on the collar of his coat.

“And who, might I ask, are you?”

“A-Alec. Lightwood. My sister, Isabelle, is renting the apartment.” He pointed behind him at her door, but the stranger’s eyes didn’t stray from his face. They extend their hand, and Alec takes it.

“I’m Magnus Bane. I live next door.”

Magnus’ skin was warm, and his rings were cool against Alec’s fingers, and they shook hands for a little bit longer than was strictly necessary.

Alec withdrew his hand and gestured over his shoulder down the hall.

“I-I have to get more boxes…”

Magnus smiled. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Alec. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you.”

Alec nodded, walking backward, watching Magnus unlock his door, and then Alec turned and disappeared down the stairwell, the sound of the door closing echoing in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
